1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus and illuminating module and, in particular, to an illuminating apparatus and illuminating module with light emitting diodes.
2. Related Art
The traditional street illuminating apparatus usually uses mercury lamp or high pressure sodium lamp as its light source. Although the traditional illuminating apparatus can illuminate boarder region, they are more energy exhausting, non-recyclable and less environment protecting. Recently, the light emitting diode (LED) is highly developed and it has the advantages of high brightness, energy-saving, environment friendly and longer life span, so that it is broadly used in lamps and further applied to street illuminating apparatus.
However, the conventional light emitting diode lamp comprises a cover body, a plurality of lens, a plurality of light emitting diodes, heat dissipating fins and etc. These components are delicate, so more attention should be paid on the relative position of the components when assembling; therefore, more time and labor are wasted on positioning the components to the correct relative position and assembling. Additionally, the internal components of the conventional lamps are easily displaced because of external force or impact, and further affect the angle and amount of light emitted from the light emitting diode.
Besides, according of the island-type climate, high temperature and humidity of Taiwan, the furniture and the electronic apparatus exposure to humidity are easily being moldy, breeding germs, leaking electricity. It would cause short circuit of the electronic apparatus or even breakage of the apparatus.
Furthermore, the high power light emitting diode applied would produce high temperature when running. A plurality of light emitting diodes is needed within the illuminating apparatus to provide sufficient light. The light emitting diodes must be welded to the circuit board and the heat is gathered to the same heat sink. Because of synergistic effect of heat flow and because that the illuminating apparatus can not be over-weight or over-sized, the area of the heat sink is limited. Therefore, bad design of the heat dissipating mechanism may result in low heat dissipating efficiency of the light emitting diode lamps. High temperature may also easily result in destroy of some light emitting diode components and shorten the life-span.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an illuminating apparatus and an illuminating module, which can save the assembling and positioning time, prevent moisture from invading into the internal of the illuminating module, and arise the heat dissipating efficiency.